TOMODACHI
by fauziaozora.kurapika
Summary: Apakah ada yang namanya SAHABAT SEJATI SELAMANYA ? hmmm.. ayoo kita cari tahu sama-sama dari cerita ini


haii gan... kenalkan aku Fauzia. Aku Author baru nih di sini. jadi maklumi aja yaa jika banyak kata-kata yang salah dan ceritanya kurang menarik. sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka dengan cerita yang HAPPY ENDING. semua cerita yang pernah aku buat selalu SAD ENDING. tapi khusus yang satu ini aku buat HAPPY ENDING. karena apa ? karena fanfic ini khusus untuk sahabatku yang sedang berulang tahun pada tanggal 29 April 2013 ini, yaitu NILA INESIA.

bukan karena boke atau apa yaa makanya aku ngadoin ini. tapi justru ini adalah kado yang paling istimewa yang pernah aku berikan ke manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini. belum pernah lho aku bikin fic khusus untuk SAHABATku. dari sekian banyak teman yang aku miliki, tapi hanya NILA yang bisa membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini ^_^. dan ini adalah fanfic pertamaku lho yang aku masukkin ke ini. sebenarnya si rada-rada takut dan ga percaya diri. tapi atas nama PERSAHABATAN, segalanya bisa menjadi mungkin :)

okeee terlalu panjang basa-basinya. langsung aja ini dia fanfic ku untuk NILA INESIA :*

**TOMODACHI**

"SAHABAT" siapakah dia menurutmu ?

Bagiku, seorang sahabat adalah "jembatan menuju sebrang", "payung di saat hujan", "cahaya dalam kegelapan", dan "hadir dalam kesepian".

Apakah setiap orang harus memiliki "SAHABAT" ?

Tentu ! karena kita tidak bisa menangis sendiri, dan tertawa sendiri.

Apakah di dunia ini ada yang namanya "SAHABAT SEJATI" ?

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ayo bersama-sama kita cari tahu jawabannya dari cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

~SAKURA POV~

Kulihat sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama dari balik jendela kelas. Ada yang sedang kejar-kejaran bersama anjingnya, ada yang sedang asik makan keripik kentang, ada yang sibuk bermain serangga, ada yang sedang dikerubuti para gadis, dan ada juga yang hanya tiduran di taman sambil menatap langit. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seandainya aku bisa menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan mereka.

"Sakura, jangan melamun saja. Cepat bersihkan kelas ini !"

Ujar ketua kelas yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"baik."

Kuambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan kelas.

Saat sedang membersihkan satu persatu kolong meja kelas, aku menemukan sesuatu di kolong meja Ino.

"Apa ini ?"

Ku ambil benda itu dari kolong meja sang juara kelas itu.

"Aaahh ! inikan buku catatan Ino. Dia pasti lupa membawanya pulang. Besokkan ada ulangan, bagaimana cara dia belajar kalau buku catatannya ada di sini."

Segera kuselesaikan tugasku membersihkan kelas dan setelah itu pergi menuju rumah Ino.

.

.

.

.

Tok… tok.. tok..

Ku ketuk pintu rumah Ino dengan cepat dan kencang.

"Iya… tunggu."

Terdengar suara Ino dari dalam yang berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Klek (pintu terbuka)

"kau…."

Ino terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku ke rumahnya.

"Aku Sakura. Teman sekelasmu. Aku duduk tepat di belakangmu."

Jelasku panjang lebar agar Ino segera mengingatku.

"Ooh Sakura. Ada apa ?"

Tanya Ino yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengingatku.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang tertinggal di kolong meja tadi."

Jawabku sambil menyodorkan buku catatan Ino.

"Waah.. pantas tadi aku cari-cari tidak ada. Terima kasih ya Sakura."

Ino terlihat sangat senang ketika aku memberikan bukunya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yaa."

Pamitku yang lekas melangkah pergi dari rumah Ino.

"Tunggu Sakura !"

Terdengar suara Ino yang memanggil namaku. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama untuk ulangan besok."

Lanjut Ino yang mengajakku belajar bersama.

"Benarkah ?"

Tanyaku memastikan.

"Umm, silahkan masuk."

Sahut Ino disertai anggukan kepala dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Denga perasaan yang sangat senang, aku menerima ajakan Ino.

Ino adalah murid tercerdas di kelas. Dia disukai para murid di Konoha School. Tidak hanya murid perempuan, tapi murid laki-laki pun banyak yang menyukai Ino karena wajahnya yang cantik. Selain cerdas dan cantik, Ino juga anak yang sangat baik. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menerima keberadaanku. Meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan semua murid di Konoha School membenciku. Tapi tidak dengan Ino. Dia selalu menerimaku sebagai seorang TEMAN.

Setelah mendapat ilmu yang berharga dari Ino, aku pulang ke rumahku. Kupersiapkan segala keperluan untuk sekolah besok. Seperti buku pelajaran, alat tulis dan yang lainnya. Meskipun Ino telah mengajariku denga baik, namun tetap saja aku belum siap untuk ulangan besok. Yaaa… sebaiknya sekarang aku tidur saja agar besok tidak kesiangan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya di Sekolah, saat detik-detik menjelang ulangan tiba. Semua murid di kelas sibuk menyiapkan contekannya masing-masing. Tapi Ino hanya duduk tenang di kursinya seperti biasa. Yaa.. karena dia memang orang yang cerdas.

"Sakura ! kau pindah sana. Kami ingin duduk di dekat Ino."

Tiba-tiba Tenten dan teman-temannya mengusirku dari tempat duduk di belakang Ino. Mereka pasti ingin mendekati Ino dan mendapat contekan saat ulangan nanti. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan mereka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menuruti perintah mereka dan duduk di barisan paling pojok di belakang.

.

.

Selama ulangan berlangsung aku hanya mengandalkan kekuatanku sendiri. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membantuku, apalagi memberikan contekan. Aku sudah pasrah akan mendapat nilai berapapun. Karena aku memang tidak pernah mendapat nilai di atas 5. Paling tinggi nilai yang pernah kudapatkan adalah 3 sampai 4. Aku ini memang sangat berbeda dengan Ino.

.

.

Teeeeeeeeeeeettt,,,,,,, (bunyi bel)

Akhirnya ulanganpun selesai, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke kantin."

Ajak Ino yang tiba-tiba ada di depan mejaku.

Baru saja aku ingin menerima ajakan Ino, tapi Tenten dan teman-temannya sudah datang untuk mengacau.

"Ino, untuk apa kau mengajak orang bodoh ini ? Ayo kita ke kantin bersama."

Terlihat Tenten dan teman-temannya menarik tangan Ino dan menjauhkannya dariku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tediam di kelas sendirian. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka yang sedang bermain bersama-sama dari dalam jendela kelas. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, tetap saja mereka tidak ada yang memperdulikanku. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengerti aku dan menjadi temanku.

Setiap hari kuhabiskan waktuku dengan kesepian, tanpa seorang TEMAN. Terkadang aku sempat berfikir bahwa aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Tapi ternyata tidak.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat-saat yang membosankan di Sekolah telah berakhir. Ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid Konoha School berlarian keluar kelas dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi aku harus membersihkan kelas terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Entahlah, setiap hari aku yang membersihkan kelas sendirian. Bahkan ketua kelaspun tidak bertanggung jawab atas ini. Seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa menuruti apa yang mereka katakan.

.

.

"Biarku bantu."

Terdengar suara yang sangat lembut datang dari arah belakangku. Segera kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakangku itu.

"Ino, kau belum pulang ?"

Tanyaku yang terkejut melihat Ino sedang memegang sebatang sapu untuk membantuku.

"Belum. Ku perhatikan kau selalu piket sendirian, jadi kuputuskan untuk membantumu hari ini. Bolehkan ?"

Jelas Ino dengan senyumnya yang manis dan penuh keramahan.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih Ino."

Sahutku dengan membalas senyuman Ino.

.

.

Terlihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Kufikir sudah waktunya untuk aku dan Ino pulang ke rumah.

"Ino, kelihatannya kelas sudah bersih. Ayo kita pulang."

Ajakku yang menghentikan kegiataan membersihkan kelas ini.

"Baiklah."

Sahut Ino sambil meletakkan sapu pada tempatnya.

Karena arah rumahku dan Ino searah, akhirnya aku pulang bersama Ino. Kami berjalan membelakangi matahari terbenam dan menginjak rerumputan kecil di tanah. Tidak terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini. Hanya ada beberapa helai daun yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Ino, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Ujarku saat di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Bertanya apa Sakura ?"

Sahut Ino yang sedang berjalan di sampingku.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku ?"

Tanyaku sambil menundukkan kepala karena malu.

.

.

.

.

TAP !

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Ino berhenti.

"Hahahahaha …."

Ino malah menertawaiku.

"Apanya yang lucu Ino ?"

Tanyaku heran dan ikut berhenti di sampingnya.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat lucu Sakura. Memangnya berteman itu harus ada alasannya ya ?"

Ino malah bertanya balik padaku.

"Emm…"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, aku hanya diam. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Termasuk denganmu Sakura."

Ujar Ino sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata Ino tadi, aku sangat terkejut. Baru kali ini aku memiliki seorang teman. Rasanya bahagia sekali.

"Hei Sakura. Kau tidak mau pulang ?"

Sindir Ino yang melihatku membatu di pinggir jalan.

"Iyaa.."

Aku langsung berlari menyusul Ino dan berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Karena baru kali ini aku memiliki seorang teman. Teman yang begitu berharga bagiku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakiti temanku, dan aku pasti akan melindungi temanku yang berharga. Itulah janjiku !

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, dan bulan telah menyelesaikan tugasnya di malam hari. Kini waktunya untukku memulai hari-hari yang membosankan lagi di Sekolah.

Kelas yang awalnya sangat ramai seketika hening begitu saja. Semua murid di kelas langsung diam dan kembali ke tampat duduknya masing-masing ketika guru yang terkenal galak itu, yaitu guru Tsunade memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak."

Sapa guru Tsubade yang sok akrab, padahal tetap saja menyeramkan.

"Pagi guru …."

Sahut anak-anak sekelas serempak.

"Hari ini saya akan membacakan nilai hasil ulangan kalian kemarin."

Ujar guru Tsunade sambil membuka-buka buku nilai anak-anak sekelas.

.

.

.

.

Jleep ! (aku menelan ludah)

Keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras di dahiku. Kaki dan tanganku gemetar bak mesin bor yang sedang bekerja. Detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Rasanya aku ingin menutup rapat-rapat telingaku dan tidak mendengar nilai hasil ulangan yang akan dibacakan guru Tsunade nanti.

"Uchiha Sasuke 90. Uzumaki Naruto 70. Hyuga Neji 85. Nara Shikamaru 100. Inuzuka Kiba 70. Akimichi Choji 75. Hyuga Hinata 95..."

Guru Tsunade terus membacakan satu persatu nilai ulangan kami.

"Rock Lee 75. Aburame Shino 80. Tenten 85. Yamanaka Ino 100. Dan Haruno Sakura …."

Tiba –tiba saja guru Tsunade berhenti membacakan nilai ulangan kami. Aku semakin panik.

"Kau tidak belajar lagi ya ? Nilaimu lagi-lagi 4 ! usai pelajaran ini kau tidak boleh istirahat. Tapi kau harus belajar sendiri di kelas, MENGERTI !"

Bentak guru Tsunade yang terlihat sangat marah padaku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …."

Seluruh murid di kelas menertawaiku. Sungguh hal yang sangat memalukan. Wajahku seketika merah karena malu, lalu ku sembunyikan wajah merahku itu di balik buku.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku akan menemanimu belajar di kelas nanti."

Ino mencoba menenangkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Teeeeeeeeeeeettt… (bel istirahat)

Akhirnya jam pelajaran monster itu selesai juga. Sudah waktunya untuk istirahat, tapi sesuai dengan hukuman yang di berikan guru Tsunade padaku. Aku tidak boleh istirahat. Padahal perutku ini sudah sangat lapar.

Saat Ino sedang menemaniku di kelas, tiba-tiba saja Tenten dan teman-temannya datang menghampiri Ino.

"Ino, ayo kita ke kantin."

Ajak Tenten dan teman-temannya.

"Tapiii …"

Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tenten sudah menarik tangan Ino.

"Sudahlah, ayoo."

Tenten dan teman-temannya membawa Ino pergi dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

~INO POV~

Saat menuju ke kantin bersama Tenten dan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti di lorong kelas, tepat di hadapanku.

"Ino, kelihatannya kau mulai dekat ya dengan Sakura ?"

Tanya Tenten yang melihatku dengan tatapan kecurigaan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

Aku berbalik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan dia ? dia itukan bodoh ! lihat saja nilai ulangannya, dia tidak pantas menjadi temanmu."

Tenten yang sepertinya tidak suka kedekatanku dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ? semua orang berhak untuk memiliki teman kan ?"

Aku mulai sedikit risih dengan Tenten dan teman-temannya.

"Iya memang. Tapi ketahuilah, cepat atau lambat kau hanya akan dimanfaatkannya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Sakura bisa membawa pengaruh buruk padamu."

Tenten dan teman-temannya memanasiku.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak jadi ke kantin !"

Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

~SAKURA POV~

"Eeh Ino, kau tidak jadi ke kantin ?"

Tanyaku yang heran melihat Ino kemballi ke kelas tanpa membawa makanan apapun.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu belajar di kelas sakura."

Ujar Ino dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis, yang mampu menyemangatiku.

"Terima kasih Ino."

Aku membalas senyum Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhirpun selesai. Waktunya untuk semua murid Konoha School pulang. Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha School ku lihat seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut kuncir kuda yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Ino !"

Kupanggil gadis cantik nan cerdas yang telah menjadi temanku itu.

Terlihat Ino sedang mencari-cari arah datangnya suara yang memanggil namanya barusan. Segera aku berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau dapat salam dari Sasuke. Hehehe …"

Aku menggoda Ino.

"Aah.. biarkan saja."

Sahut Ino yang terlihat sangat cuek sekali.

"Apa ? kau tidak senang ? Padahal semua murid perempuan di Konoha School tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Tapi kau …"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal karena heran.

"Semua murid perempuan Konoha School ? apa itu berarti termasuk kau juga Sakura ?"

Ino malah balik menggodaku.

"Aah… emm.. i..itu… a..aku…"

Aduh gawat. Apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Waah wajahmu merah Sakura. Apa itu artinya benar ? hahaha …"

Ino sukses membuatku salting, dan dia langsung berlari menjauhiku.

"Eeeh.. Ino tunggu !"

Aku langsung berlari menyusul Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terus barlari menjauhiku. Dan aku terus mengejarnya. Kami terus kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa bersama. Hingga tanpa ku sadari Ino telah membawaku ke tepi danau yang sebelumnya belum pernah ku kunjungi.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Ino ?"

Tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku dan Ibu."

Jawab Ino sambil duduk di tepi danau dan melihat ke arah danau yang luas.

"Pastinya Ibumu adalah wanita yang menyukai keindahan ya ?"

Aku ikut duduk di samping Ino.

"Iya. Saat Ibuku masih hidup, ia sering mengajakku ke sini."

Ujar Ino dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan ke arah langit.

"Ibumu sudah …"

Aku yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Ino, tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"kau benar. Ibuku sudah meninggal. Dan sebelum dia meninggal, dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya padaku."

Ino menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Apa itu ?"

Aku menatap mata Ino.

"Dia berkata _**tidak perlu memiliki banyak teman, cukup satu asalkan bisa dipercaya**_. Itulah yang ia ajarkan padaku."

Ino membalas tatapan mataku.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukan teman yang dimaksud oleh Ibumu itu ?"

Tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran pada Ino.

"Belum. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mencarinya."

Jawab Ino yang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat suasan menjadi hening. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap baik dari mulutku ataupun Ino. Entah kenapa saat ini sepertinya sedang ada tembok besar yang menghalangi aku dan Ino. Tembok yang memisahkan kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu tembok macam apa itu. Tapi aku berharap, aku bisa segera menghancurkan tembok penghalang itu.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri bersama Ino bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Lagi pula hari sudah semakin gelap. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kami. Mungkin sudah waktunya kami pulang. Aku dan Ino berpisah di ujung jalan. Kami menuju rumah masing-masing. Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di tempat tidurku yang nyaman dan empuk. Ku tatap langit-langit kamar yang berhias awan menyerupai langit. Apakah ini rasanya memiliki seorang teman ? Dulu, aku selalu menjadi satu-satunya awan di langit. Awan yang selalu sendirian di langit yang luas. Tapi sekarang aku memiliki Ino sebagai temanku, jadi aku tak perlu lagi menjadi awan yang kesepian. Walaupun saat ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ino. Aku merasakan ada hal yang sedang Ino sembunyikan dariku. Mungkin sekarang Ino belum bisa memercayaiku sepenuhnya sebagai seorang teman. Tapi aku akan membuatnya percaya. Akan ku lakukan APAPUN untuk SAHABATKU !

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiinggg !

Terdengar suara alarm yang berdering di telingaku. Segera kubuka mataku dan mengambil jam weker yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. Astaga ! jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menuju kamar mandi. Baru kali ini aku terlambat bangun.

Ku basuh wajahku dengan air dan menggosok gigi, lalu aku mengganti pakaian tidur ini dengan pakaian seragam sekolah. Sejenak aku bercermin untuk memastikan apakah seragamku sudah lengkap atau belum. Setelah merasa cukup rapih, kupakai sepatuku secepat mungkin dan berlari menuju sekolah tanpa menyentuh sarapan yang telah dibuat oleh Ibuku.

.

.

.

Beruntung aku sampai di Sekolah pada menit-menit terakhir. Saat aku melewati lorong kelas, tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Tenten dan teman-temannya.

"Tenten, ku dengar Sasuke sedang mendekati Ino tahu ."

Bisik salah satu teman Tenten.

"Apa ? sial ! berani sekali dia membuat Sasuke menyukainya."

Tenten terlihat sangat kesal.

"Tapi Tenten, hari ini ada ulangan. Kalau tidak mendekati Ino kita tidak akan mendapat contekan darinya."

Ujar salah satu teman Tenten yang lainnya.

"Kau benar. Kalau saja hari ini tidak ada ulangan, aku tidak akan berteman dengannya !"

Ujar Tenten sinis.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian memanfaatkan Ino !"

Aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Kau …"

Tenten dan teman-temannya terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu itu. Tidak pantas di sebut TEMAN !"

Ujarku dengan penuh penekanan tepat di wajah Tenten.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa ? dasar bodoh ! kau yang tidak pantas menjadi teman Ino. Kau dan Ino itu bagaikan langit dan bumi !"

Tenten sukses membuatku geram.

"Kau boleh menghinaku. Tapi aku takkan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti SAHABATKU !"

Aku langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

Aku takkan membierkan mereka memanfaatkan Ino. Apalagi sampai menyakitinya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melawan mereka seorang diri. Akan ku tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua ini pada Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tumben kau datang sedikit terlambat."

Ino menyambut kedatanganku yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Iya, tadi aku terlambat bangun Ino."

Sahutku dan langsung duduk di belakang Ino.

"Pagi Ino. Apa kabar ?"

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten dan teman-temannya menghampiri Ino.

"Pagi juga. Aku sehat kok ."

Sahut Ino dengan keramahan dan kepolosannya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu ?"

Tenten dan teman-temannya mulai mendekati Ino.

"Tentu saja."

Ino mempersilahkan mereka.

Melihat Tenten dan teman-temannya mendekati Ino, membuatku semakin geram. Rasanya ingin sekali ku jambak-jambak rambut gadis itu ! Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bisa-bisa dimarahi ketua kelas nanti jika aku membuat keributan di kelas.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat yang menegangkan telah berakhir. Ulangan sudah berhasil kulewati, dan kini waktunya istirahat. Kulihat Tenten dan teman-temannya sudah pergi dari tempat Ino. Ini saatnya aku memberitahu Ino yang sebenarnya.

"Ino, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aku pindah ke tempat duduk di samping Ino.

"Bicara apa Sakura ?"

Tanya Ino sambil merapihkan bukunya.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya ?"

Aku mulai bicara serius.

"Menyadari apa ?"

Ino masih belum mengerti maksudku.

"Tenten. Dia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Aku langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?"

Ino meletakkan bukunya dan mulai mendengarkan perkataanku dengan serius.

"Tentu saja. Dia mendekatimu hanya saat ada ulangan saja. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyukaimu. Belum lagi setelah dia tahu kalau Sasuke mendekatimu. Kalau bukan karena kecerdasanmu, Tenten tidak mau berteman denganmu !"

Jelasku panjang lebar pada Ino tentang kebenarannya.

"Kau menjelek-jelekkan temanmu sendiri dari belakang ?"

Sindir Ino dengan nada bicara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkannya. Tapi itu adalah kenyataan Ino."

Aku berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

"Cukup Sakura ! Sepertinya Tenten benar. Kau hanya membawa pengaruh buruk padaku. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak berteman denganmu."

Ujar Ino yang lekas pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

Padahal aku sudah berusaha memberitahu Ino yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku gagal. Sekarang Ino malah membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku tidak ingin temanku disakiti oleh orang lain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ino.

Sejak pertengkaran di waktu istirahat tadi, aku dan Ino saling berdiam diri. Kami sama sekali tidak saling menegur. Jangankan menegur, untuk melihatku saja Ino seakan sudah tidak mau lagi. Akankah aku kehilangan temanku ? Apakah aku akan kembali menjadi awan yang kesepian ?

.

.

.

.

~INO POV~

Aku bingung. Tenten tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku, tapi Sakura juga tidak mungkin berbohong padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sakura. Aku tidak benar-benar membencinya dan aku juga tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padanya. Aku hanya belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seorang teman, terutama Sakura. Entah kenapa semenjak berteman dengan Sakura aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengerti perasaanku. Seseorang yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan selalu terbuka. Seseorang yang selalu kurindukan kehadirannya. Tapi aku telah merusak kebahagiaanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus pulang sendirian. Padahal saat-saat pulang bersama Sakura adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Ino !"

Terdengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Segera ku balikkan tubuhku ke arah datangnya suara itu dan berharap orang yang memanggilku adalah Sakura.

"Tenten ada apa ?"

Tanyaku dengan penuh kekecewaan karena ternyata orang yang memanggilku bukanlah Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Jangan pernah kau dekati Sasuke lagi !"

Tenten sukses mengejutkanku dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Tanyaku yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tenten yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Maksudku adalah mulai sekarang kau jauhi Sasuke ! mengerti ?"

Tenten memperjelas.

"Kenapa kau berubah secepat ini ?"

Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan perubahan sikap Tenten.

"Berubah ? maaf ya Ino jika aku telah membuatmu bingung. Tapi aku mencintai Sasuke. Dan aku membenci semua gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke ."

Ujar Tenten yang lekas pergi dari hadapanku setelah mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

Ternyata apa yang Sakura katakan itu benar. Bodoh ! aku sangat bodoh karena tidak memercayai Sakura. Apa yang telah aku lakukan ? Sekarang aku kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga bagiku.

.

.

Penyesalan tak kunjung berhenti menghantuiku sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan menyesali yang telah ku lakukan. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku yang nyaman dan bermotif bunga, juga dinding kamar yang berwarna ungu seperti kesukaanku. Ku ambil sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. Kupeluk erat foto itu dan menangisinya. Ku lihat wajah cantik Ibuku di foto itu dan berkata.

"maafkan aku Ibu, aku telah gagal memiliki seorang teman seperti yang Ibu inginkan."

Air mata penyesalan terus mengalir lembut di pipiku dan membasahi wajah cantik ibuku di foto itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

~SAKURA POV~

Sepanjang malam aku terus memikirkan Ino. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Ino. Apalagi tadi aku tidak pulang bersama Ino. Aku merasa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ino. Aku bahkan mengingkari janji yang telah ku buat sendiri, yaitu aku tidak bias melindungi temanku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang TEMAN.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Ku buka jendela kamar itu dan terlihat matahari sudah mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Lalu aku mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke Sekolah. Sesampainya di Sekolah, aku memasuki kelas yang sudah cukup ramai dengan murid-murid yang datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tapi ku lihat kursi Ino masih kosong. Bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi, tapi kursi Ino masih tetap kosong. Sebenarnya kemana dia ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu haripun telah kulalui tanpa Ino. Rasanya begitu sepi dan tak menyenangkan lagi. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ino. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Ino, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Ino dan melihat keadaanya.

.

.

.

.

Tok… tok,. Tok..

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, ku ketuk pintu rumahnya berharap Ino membukakan pintunya.

Klek ( pintu terbuka )

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang keluar dari rumah Ino. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah pembantu Ino.

"Bibi, apa Ino nya ada ?"

Tanyaku pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ino belum pulang dari sekolahnya ."

Jawab bibi itu yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Baiklah bi, terima kasih."

Karena curiga telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ino. Aku langsung pamit dan pergi mencari Ino.

Dengan diiringi rasa kekhawatiran, aku terus mencari Ino dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Hingga sudah larut malam aku belum juga menemukan Ino. sampai akhirnya aku mengingat tempat itu. Tempat favorit Ino dan Ibunya. Aku segera berlari menuju danau itu, dan berharap Ino ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Aku tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Ino.

"Sakura …"

Ino terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Ternyata murid cerdas sepertimu bisa membolos juga ya ?"

Sindirku sambil duduk di tepi danau menemani Ino.

"Maafkan aku Sakura ."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya

"Maaf untuk apa ?"

Tanyaku dengan menatap mata Ino.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memercayaimu."

Lanjut Ino yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan kau yang salah. Tapi Tenten dan teman-temannya. Mereka tidak pantas disebut sebagai teman ."

Aku merangkul Ino.

"Ino, coba kau lihat ke atas. Apa yang kau lihat di langit malam ini ?"

Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang gelap.

"Ada bulan dan bintang."

Jawab Ino yang melihat ke arah langit.

"Hanya itu ?"

Aku lanjut bertanya.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa lagi ?"

Ino mulai penasaran dan melihat ke arahku.

"Coba kau lihat baik-baik. Di sana masih ada awan. Memang tidak begitu jelas terlihat. Tapi dia ada."

Aku tersenyum pada Ino.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku telah menemukan seorang teman seperti yang Ibuku inginkan."

Ujar Ino yang balik membuatku penasaran.

"Oya.. siapa dia ?"

Tanyaku ingin tahu.

"KAU."

Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

.

.

Sungguh hal yang sulit dipercaya. Akhirnya aku telah berhasil membuat Ino memercayaiku. Aku telah memiliki seorang teman yang sangat berharga dari apapun. Dan aku takkan kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, apakah kau akan menjadi SAHABAT SEJATI ku selamanya ?"

Tanya Ino dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan dan harapan padaku.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi Ino. Tapi percayalah, seperti halnya awan di malam hari. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, meski kadang kau tidak melihatnya."

Aku membalas tatapan Ino dengan pelukan PERSAHABATAN.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ini adalah fanfic buatan pengarang amatir seperti saya. Cerita ini khusus saya buat untuk seorang SAHABAT yang sangat berharga bagi saya. **NILA** **INESIA**.

Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku apa adanya.

Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu yang selalu ada untukku.

Terima kasih karena kau telah mengerti dan memahamiku.

Terima kasih atas semua teguranmu yang telah membuatku menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

Terima kasih atas kesediaan bahumu saat aku menangis.

Terima kasih atas uluran tanganmu saat aku terjatuh.

Terima kasih atas pelukan hangatmu saat aku merasa sedih.

Terima kasih atas senyummu saat aku merasa bahagia.

dan Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi SAHABATKU :)

Yang kuharapkan hanyalah bisa selalu ada di sisimu. Aku rela meskipun harus menjadi awan di malam hari. Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu, seperti kau yang selalu ada untukku :D :) :*

**^_^ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NILA INESIA ^_^**


End file.
